Human (Race)
Humans are the one of the many races of RuneScape. The only two genders are male and female. Humans are what users play as. Humans are regular men and women, with mixed personalities. Clerics, monks, thieves, mages, hunters, rangers, paladins and warriors are all examples of diverse humans. Humans have a varying skin colour, height and build. Most, however, tend to be taller than dwarves but smaller than giants. They tend to be about the same size as elves, but with a more broad and stocky build. Humans usually enjoy fun, sports, magic and games. Human technology is in terms of swords and bows, with great miltary development. They borrow a lot from other cultures. They are also very well-adaptive. Humans tend to get along well with dwarves, gnomes, TzHaar and goblins, whom they have long established diplomacies with. Territories The human lands include: *The kingdom of Misthalin *The kingdom of Asgarnia *The kingdom of Kandarin *The Kharidian Desert *The Fremennik Province *The islands of Miscellania and Etceteria *The islands of Jatizso and Neitiznot *The island of Karamja *The island of Entrana *The island of Mos Le'Harmless. *The island of Harmony Notable Humans Several notable humans within RuneScape include: *Arrav - A famous hero and saviour of Varrock. *The Lumbridge Guide - The original of all of the NPCs who helps new players in RuneScape. *The Wise Old Man - A somewhat notorious criminal who robbed Draynor Village's bank and killed multiple bystanders. *Ali Morrisane - Ali is a salesman whose business deals have spread all over RuneScape. He was born in Polnivneach and currently is operating a super-stall in Al-Kharid. *Robert the Strong is a legendary figure who supposedly forced the Dragonkin race into extinction during either the Fourth Age or the First Age. There are many, many more notable humans not listed here. History of Humans Humans are the most diverse race in RuneScape. Most follow the three main gods: Saradomin, Guthix, and Zamorak. Others have been known to follow lesser gods and deities. In the beginning of the Second Age, all humans were Fremenniks. However, it did not take long for them to begin to spread and divide, and before long humanity had spread across the world, establishing the oldest human civilizations in Kharidian Desert. Eventually, it seems that most humans even forgot that they were once Fremenniks. Most humans, at the time, followed Saradomin, Armadyl, or Zaros, but even at this early time in history they had already been divided. At the time, Zamorak was still a Mahjarrat, and so had very few followers; and only a small handful of them were human. They were always on Gielinor, and it is likely that all three of the main gods had a hand in creating different species of human to their liking. Humans are rather short-lived, and thus, the gods made them rather intelligent and diverse. The humans remained dominant during the wars, at their own cost. Humanity played a key role in the God Wars. They fought for many gods and won many wars. During the God Wars, like almost every race, humanity nearly became extinct. The wars also made them violent, and opposing to one another. Many other races cannot understand humans very well. When the Fourth Age began, almost every human settlement was destroyed and most of the humans lived a nomadic/barbaric lifestyle again. The only known free humans with permanent settlements lived in a refugee town Burgh de Rott and a twin settlement Menaphos/Sophanem which was smaller than it is today. As the fourth age progressed, humanity began to prosper. Many heroic tales and legends come from this age. Varrock was founded with the help of Arrav, and the evil of Morytania sealed away by The Seven Priestly Warriors. Humanity, though, was competing for land with nearly every other race, and so they were involved in many wars and battles. Still, they were nothing approaching the God Wars. Humanity gained supremacy when the Fremenniks discovered Rune Essence. While some of the Fremenniks disagreed and claimed the stones should not be used, others began crafting it into runes. The Fifth Age, or the Age of Humans, began when these runes fell into human hands. Kept a closely guarded secret between a select few mages, rune essence began to be made into runes. Humanity could finally defend itself from attacks using magic. Civilizations grew and new land was conquered. Before long, humanity had become the dominant species in RuneScape. However, Wizard's Tower with its powerful members were burnt down by Zamorakian mages, in the midpoint of that age, thus the secrets of runecrafting were lost to most of humans. That marked the end of expansion of humans and from that point they used runes mainly to defend themselves from outsiders. Later on the lost knowledge of runecrafting were found and humans once again started using these in their art of magic. .]] Currently, it is Year 169 of the Fifth Age. Humanity is still dominant for the time being, but this could all soon change. External links *[http://www.runescape.com/lang/en/aff/runescape/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2744 Knowledge Base: The Races of RuneScape] Category:Races